Contest
by purpledragon6
Summary: Flame Princess's cousin is coming for a visit. The problem? Her and Finn start to become good friend's making Flame princess jealous.
1. Chapter 1

_Dear Flame Princess,_

_I'm coming for a visit. _

_I can't wait to see how much you've grown._

_Have you found a boyfriend yet? Oh yeah, coming for a visit, duh. I'll just ask you then._

_See you in a few days._

_-Love Your cousin Burna._

"So, whats wrong?" Finn questioned setting down the letter.

"Ugh! I just told you! I hate Burna!" Flame princess growled.

"Why? Is she evil also?" Finn asked.

"No... Shes really nice... B-but she always tries to upstage me!" Flame princess complained.

"How?" Finn asked lacing an arm around his girlfriend's shoulders.

"Shes prettier, more talented and everything I'm not!" Flame princess yelped.

"I don't think that." Finn said smiling abit.

Flame princess returned the smile.

* * *

**A/N: This is just an preview of the fic.**


	2. Chapter 2

Burna really was a sight. She looked nothing like the Flame princess. Her hair was dark red with streaks of orange that billowed around her insted of upwards like her cousin's. Her skin was a dark tan color, eyes were black with flecs of silver, resembling the color of ash. Her outfit consisited of a red half tank top with scraps of fabric that wrapped around her stomach and a matching skirt that reached her feet. On her forehead was a small red jewel.

"What. A. Slu-!" Flame Princess was about to mumbled but was soon pulled into a bone-crushing hug by the older women.

"Hiiii!" Burna said happily. "Hows my baby cousin?"

"Ready to throw up." Flame Princess mumbled.

"Aw, stomach problems again? Didn't I give you medicine for that?" Burna asked, catching the sarcastic tone in her cousin's voice and returning it.

"Yes Burna, yes you did." Flame princess growled slightly.

Finn couldn't help but smirk alil. Burna smiled at him and walked over to him and gave him a hug.

"You must be Finn. My future 'cousin-in-law'." Burna said with a laugh as Finn blushed in her arms.

"H-how did you know abo-."

"News travels fast in a cell-phone tree." Burna answered holding out said device. "Furnis and torcho told me."

Finn froze at the name.

"W-wait, are you evil too?" He asked.

"Nope, Not part of Flame kingdom, I am how ever part of Volcano Kingdom." She answered letting go of the small boy. "And there, we burn anything thats evil."

"Thats, actually alil bombastic." Finn said smiling.

"I know. Thats why I love living there." She said.

The two teens smiled each other with an annoyed flame princess watching.


	3. Chapter 3

A tense silence fell through out the tree-house that day as the two fire women and the human boy sat around the table for lunch. Finn, who was usually very talkative, was now silent as his spoon scraped the bottom of his soup bowl.

"So..." He mumbled at last as he sipped his soup, not looking up from the empty bowl as he did so. "How was your trip Burna?"

"Long." Burna answered. "I've never really been outside of Volcano Kingdom before, don't really know my way around here."

Finn seemed interested now.

"I could show you around Ooo sometime if you'd like." He suggested smiling.

Burna smiled as well.

"Oh I'd like that." She said happily.

"I'd like that." Flame Princess mumbled sarcastically.

"Aw, come on FP." Finn cooed. "Don't be such a domp."

Flame Princess blushed. Not really liking the attention she had brought to herself.

"You can come with us if you'd like." Burna said smiling.

"No thanks, I know my way around Ooo." Flame Princess said folding her arms.

"OK." She said shrugging. "Me and Finn will be gone for a few days but don't worry, I won't steal him from you."

Flame Princess jumped to her feet.

"I'm coming with you!" She yelped.

"Thats the spirit FP." Finn said smiling, not realizing she was only going with out of fear of losing him.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Short update I know but this is just a preview ;)**

* * *

"And over here is the candy kingdom, and thats a rock, and those are clouds and-" Finn excitedly said pointing to everything in sight but soon had to stop to take a breath.

Burna and Flame Princess were following close behind him and they stopped when he did.

"Finn, Finn! One thing at a time." Burna said with a laugh as she caught up with the panting boy.

"S-sure B-Burna." Finn panted out as he tried to catch his breath.

After about five seconds of deep breaths he straightened himself out and looked at the two girls.

"So where to first ladies?" He asked cooly.

Both girl's looked between one another and thought it over. Flame Princess was about to speak but Burna who didn't see her cousin's mouth open, spoke first.

"The candy kingdom! I haven't been there in ages!" She cried happily.

Finn smiled and nodded and then took off in the direction of the Candy Kingdom, followed by the two fire elementals. The princess of said kingdom waited by the front gate. As soon as the three aproached them Burna and Bubblegum ran to each other and giggled while hugging.

"Hey Bonnie! haven't seen you in a hell of a fortnight!" Burna said happily as they hugged.

"Almost twelve years its been." Bubblegum corrected her as she let go of the hug.

"Woah! you two know each other?" Finn yelped slapping his face in surprise.

"Well Finn someone had to rat me out for being unstable." Flame Princess cut in.

"She didn't rat you out FP." Bubblegum huffed. "You would've been dead if she and her brother's hadn't come and told me about your condition."

FP rolled her eyes in annoyance.

"Wait so you guys saved FP? Screw the tour I wanna hear this!" Finn flopped down onto his stomach and propped his head up with his hands.

Two folding chairs were brought out from the older princesses (it seemed as though they had forgotten all about Flame Princess as they began their tale) with Finn eager to hear the story. As they told their story no one notice a clearly annoyed Flame Princess had wandered off.


End file.
